In your footsteps
by TOP DUELIST
Summary: just something I started writing in English class, so it is a product of my bordem and too much free time
1. The adventure begins anew

T.D.: Hey peoples, I'm back, and with a new story too!  
  
All: *GASP!*  
  
T.D.: Okay, so I've been gone awhile, with work, then the flu, and then make-up work...  
  
Pegasus: Does this mean the tortures start anew for me??  
  
T.D.: Just maybe...  
  
Kirbygurl: PEGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!*Glomp*  
  
T.D.: Anyway, it's not exactly a second story to the first, I'm going in another direction and am doing a story on Magic: The Gathering, my personal favorite card game ^_^  
  
Seto: So I'm free too??  
  
T.D.: If you can escape the others  
  
Seto: *Pulls out phone* Hello, Meowthie? We're on for Friday.  
  
Cheetoh: What about me??  
  
T.D.: You've got plotting Urbi's demise to think about  
  
Cheetoh: *Evil grin returns* Hehe, you're right, better get back to work  
  
T.D.: Anyway, more story, more Seto frying, and more Joey bashing...  
  
J.G.: Hey!  
  
T.D.: You know it was bound to happen, always does  
  
J.G.: But you don't have to put it so casually  
  
T.D.: But it is casual around here, just like the Pegasus and Kiaba glomping  
  
J.G.: Okay, so just get on with the story  
  
T.D.: Right, and I am getting ideas from the novels, so some themes overlap...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark cool morning, but it mattered little. If he were to reach the city by dawn, he would have to hurry for the sun was reaching its dark pinnacle of night and would rise above its constraints as the villagers saw their daily sunrise.  
  
He would have to hurry.  
  
He was a mage from Tolaria, an island hidden in shrouds of magic. There, he, like many others, had gone to learn at the academy, but was surprised to see the disarray it had come to compared to what he had heard about it.  
  
The academy had been busy with the bloodlines project when he had arrived, but with that going on, he could little learn the things he wanted.  
  
He was Jerim. He was from Argive like so many others and had left home to seek out a true life, like many others as well.  
  
Argive was an overly populous city, as it had always been, and had become larger still with each passing generation, since many did not dare leave the safety of the gates.  
  
These were dark times, darker still than what it had been, many monsters controlled the local forests, and bandits controlled the highways.  
  
It had been the cramped quarters that had forced the decision to leave the safety of Argive and venture forth into the wilds of the world as he traveled towards the promise of a good life of Keld to the north, but had been rejected, as he was far too spindly for the rigors of Kelden lifestyles.  
  
The forests of Jamurra were next on the planed route, but the unfriendly natives proved little to be hospitable.  
  
After escaping alive, Jerim turned his attentions to the north and the swamps of Urborg. These few months spent there had proved little good over anywhere else thus far, and a single friend was all that he had there, so onward he had gone.  
  
His far wanderings brought him then to the plains of Bennalia and the hope of life by enlisting in the local militia. The training program there was harsh, but rewarding, gaining him little in advancement however. The other thing this place was known for was its overwhelming abundance of white mana. This vast supply proved eventually nauseating and so the journey was pushed onward again.  
  
Before he had left the city, he had heard rumors of an island off of Argive that sounded rather enticing, so he stayed a little longer to listen. It was these trips into the city that he learned about the things going on at the island and was what he decided to go for by going to the island.  
  
And so he returned home to get his chance at going to the mysterious island of Tolaria. This part of the journey proved hard, as he had to prove himself in many tests of skill and strength, but finally well enough to get a trip to the island for an interview. When he arrived, the island was alive and bustling with activity that he later learned was the ongoing of the bloodlines project. These activities went on during his entire stay and thwarted any plans for doing what he wanted.  
  
The truly ego filling event was he story of the renegade student, Gatha, and his project which was used to create an invincible Kelden.  
  
It was this tale of wonder that drew Jerim to the mountains of Keld.  
  
Jerim hoped that by going to Gatha, he could sign on as an assistant and learn all that Gatha had to teach, and if need be, he could bribe him with slow-time waters that he would be taking with him.  
  
The slow time was a temporal distortion on the island, one of many from a failed experiment to use time travel. These waters held mystic properties and could be used to slow and almost stop the aging process.  
  
The way off the island would be an experience as well. The mighty airship, Weatherlight. This ship could take him through the barrier and take him back to Argive where his adventures would begin anew.  
  
"Good day Captain Braven," Jerim said to the captain of the Weatherlight as he boarded. " I believe you'll notice that my luggage and I have been added to your passenger list, some away business to take care of."  
  
"Yes, all is in order."  
  
"Good, I'd like to be off quickly."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
The Weatherlight was key since the captain was one of the very few who knew of how to pass through the magic barrier that guarded the island. If all went well, the trip would be short and Jerim would not be found out. The other difference Jerim had noticed when he boarded was the increased security, no doubt from the little mishap from Gatha escaping with some water and a eugenics matrix.  
  
"All hands," came the cry as the ship lurched to flight. The barrier would be tough this day. Although it was hard toy get through normally, during the raining season, it was a lot worse than normal and so the crew talked and prepared.  
  
Jerim did not care to listen for he had other things to witty about, like if his gear had been packed securely, so he headed down to the hold, taking one last look at the academy before he turned to go.  
  
"You'll have to go below decks now sir, we're preparing for the travel through the barrier."  
  
"Good."  
  
The boy that had given Jerim the warning was a new crewmate and probably here after failing at magic. The almost dead giveaway was the boy's misshapen left arm, which had somehow been replaced with that of a squid, probably an accident that occurred in the marine research area of the academy.  
  
Jerim also counted himself lucky that in his earlier expeditions into the mountains, he'd been so fortunate as to lay claim to a dragon, and so could summon it at will. This dragon had proved very useful in his interview for Barrin had been impressed by the skill it takes to tame a wild dragon and so Barrin had given Jerim permission to tame several of the local drakes and could be used in an emergency as well.  
  
Of course his next use of the dragon wouldn't be an emergency either because it would be key in getting him the passes of Keld and to impress Gatha as well.  
  
A risk of traveling alone would be that attacks had been reported in more often in recent years and would prove to be difficult farther down the road. Some of these creatures found proved to be interesting upon inspection for they were of flesh like any other, but also had the implements of artifice grafted directly to their skin, bone, and even nervous structure.  
  
The roar of the barrier could be heard now as they approached and was a comforting drone as Jerim's escape neared completion. The wards on the Weatherlight began to glow as they were activated to prevent against the barrier and provided an eerie glow. Once out of the barrier it would be smooth sailing to Argive.  
  
Argive.  
  
It would be an unintentional homecoming and the stay there would have to be short to keep on task and so the strict schedule restricted him once more. Time spent there would be sweet, but short, and the mountains would prove difficult as well with an almost eternal winter.  
  
Argive appeared on the horizon as they cleared the barrier and it had shown expansion, as expected with the population increases.  
  
"So what's it like?"  
  
The voice startled Jerim from his thoughts as the familiar voice came from behind his back.  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"Returning home after so long."  
  
He had expected questions like this, but not from someone so familiar, it was so clear, but he couldn't quite place the name yet.  
  
"It's going to...different. I don't intend to stay long though."  
  
"I figured as much coming from you."  
  
Jerim had started to place the name now and only one name could fit the voice.  
  
"Vena!"  
  
"Yes my friend, I have found you once more."  
  
"It's been so long, and how did you end up aboard this ship?"  
  
"I came to sign on when I heard that there was a ship that could fly even with looking like a normal sea faring vessel. I guess I was truly amazed to see it lift off the first time."  
  
"Yes, I have to admit that I too was amazed the first time I saw it take to the air. It does appear normal at first, well, except for it being on land instead of water."  
  
"I know how you feel, when it lifted off, I did kinda feel unsettled about it. So where are you off to now, mighty explorer?"  
  
Jerim wasn't to sure on letting his old friend in on it, but he needed the help so he decided to tell her.  
  
"I'm off to Keld to find Gatha and his extraordinary projects, care to join me?"  
  
"Why not, I've got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
"Good, then we're off to Keld, although you will have to make your shopping short for I intend to leave in the morning."  
  
"Alright then, I'll meet you at the north gates at about an hour after sunrise and we can be off."  
  
"Good, I'm ready if you are."  
  
Together they looked out at the city and the bustle of midday sales at the several markets scattered around the city. One was now two and the chances for survival to the mountain had increased and in the morning, Jerim's adventures would begin anew as he and a his old friend would face the world once more, whether it was ready or not.  
  
He was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.D.: Okay, so be sure to tell me what you think, and no, I'm probably not going to get to the second part of my Yu-Gi-Oh story for awhile, so lay off. Be happy you have this and live with it 'cause I'm taking a break from Yu-Gi-Oh for a while. 


	2. the new and exiting addition to the stor...

T.D.: Hey everyone, I know it's been a little while, but here's chapter two, and be warned now, it may seem a little long, but that's just monologue.  
  
Pegasus: And will someone tell that Kirby to stop mimicking me?? I do not look like that!  
  
T.D.: What, you aren't red all over??  
  
Pegasus: How that Kirby actually swallowed me is beyond me, that thing shouldn't be!  
  
Kirbygurl: Are you making fun of my Kirby's??  
  
Pegasus: What are you going to do about it??  
  
Kirbygurl: You mean to say you don't remember my Yami??  
  
Pegasus: Oh, right, just keep that Kirby away from me, okay?? And one more thing, how can that thing hold a wine glass??  
  
Kirbygurl: Wouldn't you like to know??  
  
Urbi: Hey guys! Anything new happening??  
  
Cheetoh: Three!  
  
Urbi: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away in flames*  
  
T.D.: That worked well.  
  
Cheetoh: It did, didn't it??  
  
T.D.: I'm still surprised they let us on campus with these.  
  
Brandon: Oddly enough, I'm the only one they're afraid of with a flamethrower.  
  
J.G.: Gee, mister "fire...burn...tree...pretty", I wonder.  
  
Mojes: And I thought I had fun sometimes...  
  
Meowthie: So has anyone seen Seto??  
  
Vanderwall: Not today.  
  
Meowthie: Oh no you don't, not this time!  
  
Seto: AHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Meowthie: *Glomp*  
  
Cheetoh: No fair, I was here first!  
  
Meowthie: Well, you're too late.  
  
T.D.: There's always more Urbi maiming.  
  
Cheetoh: There is, I guess...  
  
T.D.: And there's always next time.  
  
Cheetoh: Yeah...  
  
T.D.: And torturing Karen.  
  
Cheetoh: You've got a point there.  
  
J.G.: And writing more on the wedding fic.  
  
T.D.: Or the Christmas fic for that matter.  
  
Seto: And getting me a crowbar.  
  
Pegasus: *goes running past *and getting rid of this Kirby! *Continues running*  
  
Mad Admiral: And taking Little-foots parking space.  
  
Cheetoh: And finding people who don't bug me all the time!  
  
T.D.: We're not that bad, are we??  
  
Mad Admiral: What happened to Urbi??  
  
T.D.: You don't need to know.  
  
Meowthie: He's a blabbermouth.  
  
Mad Admiral: Oh, well I already knew that.  
  
T.D.: Well anyway, I guess I should start the chapter now, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning was clear and the many birds in the inns garden had awaken the guests. But not Jerim. For him, it was a pleasant surprise that the birds were awake when he was leaving since most bird didn't wake until sunrise.  
  
He was however greeted when he woke up be the innkeeper's children as they moved about with coffee and tea.  
  
By the time an hour had passed, he had left the inn far behind as he headed towards the city gates, but was stopped by a robed figure suddenly.  
  
"I think you possess dangerous knowledge my friend, you should not have left the safety of the island."  
  
"You can not prove this."  
  
"Then you would renounce your claims held at the academy??"  
  
"I have no business there as with you."  
  
"I only wish to know what you know."  
  
"Who are you then??"  
  
"You know not the voice of your own friend??"  
  
"I would not know that answer."  
  
"You know not of your friend Melic??"  
  
"Melic?? From Urborg??"  
  
"Yes, do you not remember those great times??"  
  
It was perhaps in part because of Melic that Jerim's experiences in Urborg had been so troublesome.  
  
"Yes, I do remember."  
  
"Good, then I can join your quest??"  
  
"How did you know I was on a quest??"  
  
"What, the thing to Keld??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My fault," Vena stepped from the shadows of the same building Melic had come from. "I told him I was meeting you at the gates and persisted to bug me into telling him why, so can he??"  
  
"I don't really see why not."  
  
This is going to be a big group by the time we leave the city...  
  
"So is there anyone else I should know about that'll be joining our group??"  
  
"Just a few," Vena said, "there's Nipen."  
  
"And Jaris."  
  
"And Rolp."  
  
"And Gren."  
  
"And Kielik."  
  
"And Retin."  
  
"Okay, stop there, we don't actually need them!" Jerim shouted suddenly, surprising Melic and Vena, and even himself, by the sudden action.  
  
"Well, they are friends too," Vena said, "we don't want to leave them out of this."  
  
"And we also don't need an army marching into Keld."  
  
"Oh, there's an idea."  
  
"No, we are not going to invade Keld, not with that titan of a warrior there."  
  
"If the rumors are true."  
  
"Detailed accounts from the crew of the Weatherlight are not 'rumors'."  
  
"Okay, so are we leaving or not??" By this point, Melic was already several shops away from where he had been standing a moment before. "So let's go already."  
  
"Hold on a minute, I still have a little business left to take care of."  
  
"Vena, that's what last night was for!"  
  
"I didn't have time enough to finish though."  
  
"Fine, we'll delay a little while, but I do want to be gone by noon."  
  
"How about two?? There is a lot on my list you know..."  
  
"No! Noon we leave."  
  
"Okay, I get it."  
  
"Then two it is."  
  
"Noon Melic, noon!"  
  
"Right, I knew that."  
  
I'm going to kill myself before we even reach the forest at this rate...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.D.: Okay, so there's a second chapter to build on the story.  
  
Vanderwall: Hehehe, I've got the perfect plan now.  
  
Meowthie: Kiaba! *Glomp* Oh, tingly.  
  
Vanderwall: What?? No! It's supposed to shock you enough to get you off.  
  
Meowthie: Well, I guess you failed then.  
  
Vanderwall: Okay, back-up plan. *Presses button*  
  
Meowthie: ?_?  
  
Vanderwall: What?!? Okay, take this! *Twists hidden knob*  
  
Meowthie: ^_^  
  
Vanderwall: Wait, how can all three be failing?? The only other person who would possibly know would be...MOCUBA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mocuba: Sorry brother, but it was really funny.  
  
Pegasus: Good show little Kiaba.  
  
Mocuba: Hey, you hurt me and my brother; I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Pegasus: Oh, all right then.  
  
Mocuba: And no stupid eye tricks!  
  
Pegasus: Spoilsport...  
  
Mocuba: Okay Pegasus, let's duel!  
  
T.D.: Don't miss the exiting conclusion in the next chapter!  
  
J.G.: Wait a minute, how did this story line take over??  
  
T.D.: With great difficulty.  
  
J.G.: Oh well, at least this one I can understand.  
  
T.D.: Oh, I know what would be fun...  
  
J.G.: What now??  
  
T.D.: Will you choose door number one:  
  
Joey: Okay, who's the wise guy trying to lock me up??  
  
T.D.: Door number two:  
  
Malik: Foolishness, I will merely take your mind!  
  
T.D.: Yeah, except for Yami's barrier, thank you Yami for your help, and finally, will you choose door number three??  
  
Dale Ernhart Jr.: Okay, fun times over, I've got a race to get too.  
  
T.D.: So what will your choice be??  
  
J.G.: ALL THREE!!!!!!!  
  
T.D.: umm...  
  
Cheetoh: Don't worry; she'll have to decide sooner or later.  
  
J.G.: NO I DON"T!!!!!!!!  
  
T.D.: And I still think having a car named the aeropigeon would be fun.  
  
Karen: And I don't think Cheetoh should be driving.  
  
Cheetoh: At least I still have the helicopter.  
  
Karen: You mean the pieces??  
  
Cheetoh: It still counts!  
  
T.D.: Anyway, there's defiantly more to the story, but only if I get more reviews cause I'm not feeling too reassured. And to add a little twist, vote for one two or three for the benefit of helping J.G. decide. 


	3. once again, the master duelist and partt...

J.G.: One or three? One or three?  
  
T.D.: At least she narrowed it down to two...  
  
Cheetoh: And this is an improvement?  
  
T.D.: In a way, yes.  
  
Karen: HA! Now you are doomed little one, my tank will crush you!  
  
Cheetoh: All right, who gave her the tank?  
  
Mad Admiral: Why are you looking at me?  
  
T.D.: Well, maybe because it was your idea.  
  
Robed figure4: Am I late?  
  
T.D.: Bakura, you're not only late, but also in the wrong story!  
  
Bakura: Oh, I'll, um, just be leaving then, right...  
  
Vanderwall: That was mildly amusing...  
  
Cheetoh & Meowthie: KIABA!!!!!!!! *GLOMP*  
  
Seto: Why must my memory forever fail me?  
  
Meowthie: Because you're always with me-  
  
Cheetoh: -Or me.  
  
Seto: Right...  
  
J.G.: I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: What? Can it really be??  
  
J.G.: I PICK DOOR NUMBER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Why me?  
  
J.G.: Because we/I love you.  
  
Joey: Wow, that dueling monkey is sounding kinda fun right now...  
  
J.G.: Hold on mister, you're not going anywhere.  
  
Urbi: All right, you can cancel your contracts; I'm not going to court martial you now...  
  
T.D.: So I still have the ship?  
  
Brandon: Urbi, you think that's going to stop me?  
  
Urbi: Umm, gotta go...  
  
T.D.: Uh, yeah, anyway, can I continue now?  
  
Cheetoh: Sure.  
  
J.G.: Why?  
  
Mad Admiral: Doesn't matter to me.  
  
Brandon: Go right a head; you have a dollar?  
  
T.D.: Umm, no...  
  
Theis: HA! I shall seek my revenge using your own ray!  
  
T.D.: Not without the erasers you don't!  
  
Theis: GAH!! Again with the erasers...  
  
T.D.: Yeah, anyway, the story continues. And another thing, if you haven't figured it out, italicized phrases are thoughts from Jerim...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Two gold?! That price is outrageous! On the other side of town, it's only a half!"  
  
The shopping expedition had brought the group to yet another of the many shop set up in a market of Argive. Currently, Vena was determined on arguing down the price of an amulet. What she hadn't been telling the shopkeeper though, was that at the other shop, the craftsmanship was rather shoddy.  
  
"Vena, just drop it. If it's that important, we can go elsewhere, somewhere where we won't be swindled."  
  
But the man suddenly caught hold of Jerim's sleeve, "Please sir, I'll give her the amulet, just take her away."  
  
And so Vena had gained a new amulet.  
  
"Well, that man was very nice, we'll have to come back and visit him again."  
  
"I don't think that'll be happening."  
  
From behind them, the rustle and banging of the simplistic shop could be heard as the merchant hurried to leave with murmurs of 'crazy woman' or 'why'd I leave?'  
  
"Well, that takes that off the list, only a few more to go."  
  
"Vena, that's what you said an hour ago."  
  
"Well, I keep seeing things I missed, so it's only common sense that I should stop and take care of it."  
  
"Just promise we'll be out of the city by winter."  
  
"Sure, actually, I only really have one more thing on my list to take care of and then we can leave. It's down this way a little bit, I've known the shopkeeper there for a long time and he should have something for me."  
  
And we all feel for his pain.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
The shop that Vena had stopped at was dark and showed little proof of anyone's passing for some time.  
  
"Hello, Spicau? You open?"  
  
"Yes; Vena? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I've come for that potion I ordered a while back."  
  
"Right, the potion of animation, I'll get it for you."  
  
The shopkeeper, although not having been seen in the darkness of the shop, had disappeared amongst the odd assortment of potions and specimens. The shop appeared to be for an odd assortment of odds and ends that could only be found in an almost hidden shop, since most people didn't need things like kavu tongue, or zombie repellant, or cavern dwelling ferns.  
  
"Animation?" Jerim asked, " Why would you need anything like that?"  
  
"I have my reasons, just leave the matter alone."  
  
"Here you go Vena; one potion of animation."  
  
"Thank you, I'll put this to use immediately."  
  
From her pouch, Vena had suddenly produced what looked like a miniature dragon statue of sorts. The potion had been well blended and spread well over the surface of the dragon-like figure. The only fact that disturbed Jerim was the color; blood red. That fact was so disturbing because in a shop such as this one, it might actually be real blood, and most likely then of a dragon too.  
  
The potion was rather syrupy and was absorbed quickly by the casing and after a short while, the shell became a glow of bright green. When the green glow had subsided, the figure lay still for a moment longer, and then began with a new movement as something tried to free itself. Before long the shell cracked and started to fall away, revealing scales of a phosphorescent red as the dragon returned to life.  
  
"Well, how do you feel Timmy?"  
  
The dragon took a moment to orient itself and let it's eyes adjust before it looked up and saw Vena. "Well?" The dragon gave a squeal that could only have meant yes, either that or food.  
  
"So you have your own dragon too," Jerim said offhandedly.  
  
"Yes, I found it in Keld soon after you left, poor little guy must have been lost."  
  
"Well, I guess now Melic is kinda left out."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Melic, there's no challenge to defeating an undead dragon."  
  
"So it was a challenge to me."  
  
"Only you Melic, only you."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose yours was a challenge, finding it in the road."  
  
"Well, I never meant to get my own dragon."  
  
"Gee Vena, you have good 'not meaning too' skills. What ever happened to that tiger you helped back to health?"  
  
"I let it loose in the forest..."  
  
"So it's probably dead by now."  
  
"Well, it would have gotten in the way if we'd kept it."  
  
"So what happens when this little dragon grows up and is no longer cute?"  
  
"I'd set it free."  
  
"So it could die too? Vena, you have to realize these things can't live on their own once they've gotten used to you."  
  
At this point, Jerim had come back from looking around the shop and had purchased a few items for himself, "Do you two ever stop fighting?"  
  
Vena turned and smiled at him, "Only when you're around."  
  
"Well, if we're going to leave today, we'd better get moving."  
  
"Right, it's already three."  
  
"Good, let's go then..."  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot I need food and supplies for Timmy now..."  
  
"Vena, you have friends here, have one of them take care of him."  
  
"Good idea, Spicau, could you look after little Timmy?"  
  
"Sure, I'm always up for the challenge."  
  
"Good, now we can leave..."  
  
"Wait, I need my traveling pillow."  
  
"Vena, if we don't leave now, we never will."  
  
"Good, then we can leave then..."  
  
"Oh, I forgot my..."  
  
"No Vena, we leave now!"  
  
"Okay, but you're going to have to find Melic again."  
  
"Melic?"  
  
"You called?"  
  
"AH! Don't sneak up on people like that!!"  
  
"Sorry, wandered off, we leaving now?"  
  
"Yes, we are leaving."  
  
"Oh good, then we're off."  
  
This is sure-fire suicide.  
  
"Darn, I forgot my mirror..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.D.: Well, another chapter down...  
  
Jr.: Can I leave now?  
  
T.D.: Not until you design my racecar.  
  
Jr.: I told you before, I just drive it, not design it.  
  
T.D.: And your point is?  
  
Jr.: Never mind, I'll get to work...  
  
Brandon: Well, one less annoyance to deal with.  
  
T.D.: You took care of Urbi?  
  
Brandon: Of course.  
  
Cheetoh: And so now we can finally relax...  
  
J.G.: No you can't, you still have to take care of the wedding fic!  
  
T.D.: And the Christmas one too.  
  
"Brad": And the Manga.  
  
Random character: And global domination.  
  
T.D.: Um, okay...  
  
Random character: What??  
  
T.D.: Nothing...  
  
Theis: ...and never trust the second hand burritos...  
  
T.D.: ...  
  
Mad Admiral: Now my plan for beating the system is nearing completion, now I just need more people to e-mail it too...  
  
T.D.: Well, all good plans have to start somewhere, and mine will continue under certain conditions: 1) More reviews 2) All rights and ownership to the "Aeropigeon" 3)My own Llama farm 


	4. And so the hilarious, if not funny, chap...

T.D.: Ugh, I am really not in the mood to write...  
  
Meowthie: That's sad...  
  
Seto: Yes you are.  
  
Cheetoh: KIABA!!!!!!!! *Glomp*  
  
T.D.: Well, you certainly have gotten faster.  
  
Meowthie: No fair...  
  
Cheetoh: That's what I said last time and you didn't care.  
  
Meowthie: I did?? I wouldn't be that mean...  
  
Kirbygurl: This coming from a demon??  
  
Meowthie: Half demon!  
  
T.D.: And this is normal...  
  
Cheetoh: And that's why we're here.  
  
T.D.: And Pegasus is not...  
  
Kirbygurl: Pegasus! Where??  
  
T.D.: Anywhere but here.  
  
Kirbygurl: Well, I'll just have to find him then.  
  
T.D.: Have fun *waves*  
  
Pegasus: Is she gone now??  
  
T.D.: Yeah, she jus-  
  
Kirbygurl: PEGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *GLOMP*  
  
Seto: Mocuba, where's my crow bar?!?!  
  
Joey: Gee, be a part of the cross country sure helps...  
  
J.G.: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: How does she keep up??  
  
Pegasus: Practice.  
  
Seto: And experience  
  
Jr.: And a good clean engine.  
  
T.D.: I thought I told you to design that car??  
  
Jr.: Just taking a break.  
  
T.D.: How far are you now??  
  
Jr.: The fender and the steering wheel...  
  
T.D.: Right; anyway, on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!! Will you two knock that off?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The things I have to put up with..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, just keep focused on the trail ahead."  
  
"Do I hafta?"  
  
"Yes Vena, you 'hafta'."  
  
"Aw..."  
  
"Hey Melic! Eyes on the trail, not the clouds!"  
  
"Oh right, didn't see that cliff there..."  
  
"MELIC! FOCUS!!!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Okay, let's break for a little."  
  
"Lunch already?"  
  
"No Vena, just a short stop."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, too bad, that's what breakfast is for. If you didn't worry so much about your animals in the morning, you wouldn't be hungry."  
  
"So I have a few stuffed animals."  
  
"Vena, thirty is not a few. Anyway, this is not a lunch break."  
  
"When is it then?"  
  
"Only another hour or two."  
  
"Why me..."  
  
"You know, I've been asking myself that question a lot lately."  
  
"So can we leave then?"  
  
"Sure, Melic, you ready?"  
  
"Um, is that him up there?"  
  
Vena had pointed to the mountain ahead of them where they could see a speck moving upward far from the trail.  
  
"Better get him down from there."  
  
"You think I hadn't thought that same thought already?"  
  
"Um, right, let's get him down then..."  
  
"Now that's the tricky part..."  
  
"You got a mountain goat hidden somewhere?"  
  
"Great idea Vena!"  
  
"Um, if you say so."  
  
"Not quite a mountain goat though. The Keldons here use colos which is like a larger version of mountain goats."  
  
"So you're going to ride that thing??"  
  
"No, it just has to grab Melic and bring him down."  
  
"And then we can eat lunch!"  
  
"No Vena, no lunch yet."  
  
"Aw, but we're hungry."  
  
"No Vena, you are hungry and we have a time schedule to keep to."  
  
The colos leapt to the mountain and bounded to Melic's side, but before it could make it's way down, it was trapped in a net of black energy.  
  
"Phyrixians? Here?"  
  
"Um, I may be just a little clueless sometimes, but what are phyrixians?"  
  
"Other worlders..."  
  
"Like angels?"  
  
"More of their opposite, these things are really fiendish."  
  
"So that's a bad thing, right?"  
  
"Yes, that wou-"  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
The colos had continued to fall and yet Melic remained where he was, at least they thought he was still there.  
  
"Okay, let's get Melic."  
  
"And then lunch?"  
  
"No Vena, we have to reach the village."  
  
"Okay, one small point of interest, aren't the attacks coming from that way?"  
  
"The village? No, it can't be..."  
  
"Well, can we have lunch then?"  
  
"Fine, we just need to grab Melic."  
  
"You have more of those yak things?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid we're going to have to climb up there."  
  
"This trip is definatly not what I expected..."  
  
"So then where are we going to go?"  
  
"AH! Melic, don't do that!"  
  
"What, and stay with those black things?"  
  
"Okay, so there may be a chance that Gatha's work survived."  
  
"Okay, but what about the phyrixians?"  
  
"We fight."  
  
"So now that we have Melic, can we eat?"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"But you said."  
  
"That was before the attack."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"I know Vena, you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Just saying."  
  
"Well, we better prepare for an attack from a good sized group of dark warriors."  
  
"So that group would be three right?"  
  
"Melic, why did you ask that, you know it's not."  
  
"Well, that's all I saw from up there."  
  
"That can't be right."  
  
At that point, the phyrixians came around the corner and presented a small group of three as Melic had said. The first would be no problem with it lacking arms. The second was shuffling closer and losing blood rapidly. The third however, would be a bit harder since it seemed to be the only one in any shape to fight.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting, I'll get the first one, Vena gets the second, and Jerim can take the third."  
  
The first phyrixian, somehow knowing it had been selected for the weakest began the assault.  
  
"All right, show time."  
  
What Melic didn't realize till to late was that although it lacked arms, it did have a formidable defense with its tails. The first tail had a small mounted cannon and another two tails had blades. While Melic worked on dodging the tails, Vena turned on her target, picked up a rock, and a hit right between the eyes toppled the shambler. And as for Jerim, he simply summoned a sword of flame and the beast was soon missing a head.  
  
"Little help here?"  
  
"Should we help him now?"  
  
"Why not, if it gets us closer to lunch."  
  
"You and your lunch."  
  
"So? I'm hungry."  
  
"You've stated that already."  
  
"Just saying."  
  
"You said that too."  
  
"Okay, so I repeat myself."  
  
"Hey! Little help?"  
  
"Hey Melic, how about just remove the tails?"  
  
"Easy for you to say Vena, you're not the one under the blade."  
  
"Gee Melic, it was your choice too."  
  
"So I made a mistake, just help me here!"  
  
All at once the three tails dropped to the ground and Jerim stepped from behind the monster with flaming sword in hand.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
"Sure, for you maybe, it wasn't trying to chop and fry you!"  
  
"You wanted it for yourself."  
  
"So I guessed wrong."  
  
"So we can eat now?"  
  
"Vena, will you ever leave that alone?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't complain as much if I had food."  
  
"And you've got too many animals."  
  
"And you two are giving me a headache from your arguing."  
  
"And what of you? You're the one who was off on the mountain!"  
  
"It's a very different altitude."  
  
"Okay, maybe we have been pressing to hard, we should rest here for a while."  
  
"And I thought you had a schedule to keep to."  
  
"Well, not without a place to go."  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to do something instead of standing around bickering."  
  
"Melic, you know, you're right for once."  
  
"I am?? Wait a minute, what do mean 'for once'?"  
  
"Okay, so why don't we set up camp here and eat lunch?"  
  
"Vena, we'll eat lunch when we've decided what to do."  
  
"All in favor of staying here and eating lunch?"  
  
Vena and Melic raised their hands.  
  
"Oh, you think you're smart? All in favor of continuing on?"  
  
Jerim and Melic.  
  
"Melic, you're no help!"  
  
"Oh, and I am, am I?"  
  
Melic.  
  
"See, you raise your hand every time."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Jerim, Vena, and Melic.  
  
"Okay, send Melic ahead as a scout?"  
  
Jerim and Vena.  
  
"That was different."  
  
"Sorry, spaced there."  
  
Melic.  
  
"Okay, you're it Melic."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I asked 'send Melic ahead as a scout?'"  
  
Vena and Melic.  
  
"I didn't mean that as a question."  
  
"Of course not, it was just reflex, so can we eat?"  
  
"Vena, are you really that hungry?"  
  
Vena.  
  
"See, you're the only one."  
  
"Well, actually I was, but I got food up there from some nice people on the mountain. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Jerim and Vena.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. What if I go back up there?"  
  
Jerim, Melic, and Vena.  
  
"Hold it, this isn't doing any good -Melic hand down- so lets set up camp here and eat lunch, shall we?"  
  
Vena.  
  
"HA! Two to one, let's go."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"I know, and it's your own fault."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Good to see you're feeling better Melic."  
  
"Who said I wasn't feeling good?"  
  
"You did, from the altitude."  
  
"Oh, right, that. That passed a while back."  
  
"So on we go."  
  
"What about lunch?"  
  
"You were out voted."  
  
"I demand a recount!"  
  
"Fine, lunch anyone?"  
  
Vena and squirrel.  
  
"You don't count."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not you, the squirrel."  
  
"What if it's hungry too?"  
  
"For one thing, it wouldn't get anything anyway."  
  
"Okay, another vote, same question."  
  
Vena, lab mouse, Timmy.  
  
"Okay Vena, enough with the animals."  
  
"What, these? They could be hungry too."  
  
"Vena let go of their arms."  
  
"So can we eat now?"  
  
"Fine then, we'll eat, but I want to move farther than thirty yards in one day."  
  
"Howay! Food!"  
  
"Yes Vena, food."  
  
"Wait, weren't we going to get food from the village?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"You got any ideas Melic? Melic??"  
  
"He's gone again."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"AH! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just getting food."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Those nice people on the mountain."  
  
"Melic."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How far away are these people?"  
  
"A few miles."  
  
"A few miles? Have you been using magic again?"  
  
"Yeah, why? I need practice."  
  
"And you couldn't handle that phyrixian?"  
  
"I was in shock."  
  
"Melic, how many battles have you been in?"  
  
"Counting today?"  
  
"Yes, counting today."  
  
"Two."  
  
"TWO?? No wonder you were in shock."  
  
"Urborg is peaceful."  
  
"What about the forests around Argive?"  
  
"Forests?"  
  
"We passed through them coming here."  
  
"We did?"  
  
Then where were you in that time?"  
  
"Argive. I came directly to the mountain at the end of the first day."  
  
"So it wasn't just me thinking you were really quiet."  
  
"Okay, so why do you carry a sword when you skip battles?"  
  
"Sword? No, this is a staff."  
  
"And the point is?"  
  
"Defense."  
  
"And you didn't use it earlier?"  
  
"I told you already, I was stunned."  
  
"So are either of you going to eat?"  
  
"Gee Vena, you sure can eat."  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.D.: Okay, I know it's long, but hey, so is the chapter title.  
  
Meowthie: So we've noticed.  
  
Cheetoh: And I thought Timmy was in Argive.  
  
Seto: A new type of dragon?  
  
T.D.: If you say so, how about 6000/4500 for its numbers.  
  
Seto: It must be a god card.  
  
T.D.: No, it just isn't an actual card.  
  
Jr.: And the car is almost done.  
  
Joey: And why couldn't J.G. have chosen you?  
  
Jr.: I think it may have something to do with the name.  
  
Pegasus: I know, I could create a new tournament where you can only use level three monsters and lower.  
  
Seto: Now you're taking it too far.  
  
Pegasus: You want to try it out?  
  
Seto: No way, my only powerful cards are too high.  
  
Joey: Why not sic that dueling monkey on it?  
  
Seto: No, it's a lot more fun watching it beat you.  
  
J.G.: And you're really mean!  
  
Seto: Hey, it's my job.  
  
Mocuba: And I'm his assistant.  
  
Seto: You are?  
  
Mocuba: Well, I always am anyway.  
  
Seto: Oh, right, anyway, back to work, I need new material.  
  
T.D.: Well, at least there hasn't been any gunplay.  
  
J.G.: Yet.  
  
T.D.: Okay, no one is to invite Bandit Keith.  
  
Cheetoh: But it's funny to see him threatening Pegasus with a finger.  
  
T.D.: Well, it's supposed to be a gun, but it was edited out.  
  
Yugi: I want a gun.  
  
T.D.: Um, no.Anyway, review and don't be scared of the ever-increasing chapter titles. 


	5. Well, wouldn't you know it, chapter five...

T.D.: All right, the times are getting longer, but here's one more little tidbit.  
  
Pegasus: Little??  
  
T.D.: What? It's only about six or seven pages.  
  
Pegasus: And this is little??  
  
T.D.: It is for this story . . .  
  
Pegasus: Well, at least you're typing again . . .  
  
T.D.: So what if I have twice as much written down than I have posted?  
  
Bakura: Just be on with the torturing . . .  
  
T.D.: What torturing??  
  
Bakura: You know, with all the black creatures.  
  
T.D.: Oh, the Phyrixians? I'd forgotten I'd put those in . . .  
  
Seto: Well, they certainly can't defeat my Blue Eyes.  
  
T.D.: You should see their lord . . .  
  
Seto: Well, I'll take on any challenge!  
  
T.D.: And lose. He can summon dragons of much greater power at will!  
  
Pegasus: What country is he from??  
  
T.D.: Try another plane entirely . . .  
  
Pegasus: He's from the shadow realm??  
  
Yami: Since when are we going to the shadow realm??  
  
T.D.: He's not in the shadow realm, there are other planes, at least there are in magic.  
  
Bakura: How about I send you all to the shadow realm and claim your items?  
  
T.D.: Umm . . .yeah . . .I'm starting the chapter now . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow, this place is a mess . . ."  
  
The small group had at last reached the village, but had found it in ruins.  
  
"Well, the village may be gone, but so are the phyrixians."  
  
"Maybe they got bored?"  
  
"Vena, those things have no mind of their own, they can't get bored."  
  
"So they have no thoughts of their own?"  
  
"They can somewhat think, but they're mainly only allowed to think during battle, but then they're battle frenzied and can only think of killing."  
  
"So are we going home now?"  
  
"No Melic, I'd say we could at least salvage a little from this operation. Besides, there may be another village ahead, we must search for any trace that Gatha has survived."  
  
"So what did he do anyway?"  
  
"He was a bad boy in school."  
  
"Shut up Melic. He left the academy after being denied continuation of his work on the bloodlines project after a few to many errors and improper use of resources."  
  
"So he was a bad boy at school, like I said."  
  
"Melic, if he hadn't left, his talents would have gone wasted."  
  
"Talent at getting in trouble?"  
  
"Will you shut up Melic?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So be it." Jerim muttered a few words and waved his hand at Melic with a faint blue glow trailing after. "There, that should shut you up."  
  
" ."  
  
"You'll have to teach me that one."  
  
"I don't trust you with that kind of magic Vena."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"So as I was saying, he left the academy to find a better use of his skills."  
  
"But I thought he wasn't allowed to continue?"  
  
"That's why he sneaked away from the academy with a few things and started the projects again on his own."  
  
"Oh right, like you did."  
  
"Well, yes, but if I can find him, I can help further his projects with information I have uncovered in my stay at the academy."  
  
"So what if he's gone?"  
  
"I hadn't really planned on that, but I guess we'd turn around and go home."  
  
"But you knew of the attacks, right?"  
  
"Yes, well, they were being easily turned back when I left."  
  
"But apparently that's changed, right?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, I mean, he was able to turn back any force for a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Oh, a couple centuries or so."  
  
"A couple centuries?"  
  
"Yes, well, I guess that would seem a long time when you look at it from the outside."  
  
"Wait a minute, what's the average life span of these higher up people?"  
  
"Well, ever since that accident, probably just a few centuries, for a few at least."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, let's see now, Barrin is probably about six and his wife is about four."  
  
"Centuries?"  
  
"Yes, and then Urza is about four or five by now."  
  
"Centuries too?"  
  
"No, millennia."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Well, he lives under different circumstances."  
  
"Like what, dragon blood?"  
  
"No, he has the immortal blood of a Planeswalker."  
  
"Okay, too much information, my brain hurts."  
  
"So are we going now?"  
  
"Melic, just how long ago did you undo that spell?"  
  
"Oh, about the time you cast it."  
  
"Why do I bother . . ."  
  
"Because it's fun!"  
  
"Not with you always sidestepping my spells."  
  
"So improve your spells."  
  
"Yeah, and teach me too."  
  
"Vena, I told you once, I am not teaching you any spells."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No Vena! No magic for you!"  
  
"Aw, this is about that food thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Which one? Your routine changes daily."  
  
"And I have a legitimate excuse every day too. So where to now? Lunch?"  
  
"Vena, it's not even close to noon!"  
  
"But I'm-"  
  
"I'm only going to say it one more time Vena, I don't want to here it."  
  
"So it's all right to do it tomorrow?"  
  
"No Vena."  
  
"But you said you would stop telling me not to, so I thought you meant you were giving up."  
  
"I meant that I'll start using other measures to keep you from saying it."  
  
"Well that's not fair, you complain all the time too."  
  
"Yes, and that's about your complaining."  
  
"Oh, right, so can we go now?"  
  
"You have any idea where we can go Melic?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a village a couple days walk north of here."  
  
"Wow, Melic the walking map."  
  
"Why thank you." Takes slight bow.  
  
And this is normal . . . "All right people, let's move out!"  
  
"What about lunch?"  
  
"Vena, what did I tell you earlier?"  
  
"Oh, right, the never again thingy . . ."  
  
"Yes Vena, never again."  
  
"So should we really be looking for someone who's a dropout?"  
  
"Melic, he didn't drop out, he just went down another path in life."  
  
"So he was kicked out?"  
  
That would probably have been the easy way out but, "No Melic, he left under his own will."  
  
"I still think he'd be a bad influence for our little Vena here."  
  
"Who you calling little? I could beat you up any day!"  
  
"Actually, Urza admired the work he did up here, but Barrin was the one with power over the academy so Gatha left."  
  
"Again with talking about how he dropped out."  
  
"He didn't drop out!!'  
  
"Or so you think."  
  
"Melic, just shut up."  
  
"So is it lunch time yet?"  
  
"Vena . . ."  
  
"Oh, sorry, please continue."  
  
"At least I have one vote of confidence."  
  
"Actually, I was talking to Jerim."  
  
"What? Whose side are you on?"  
  
"The one with the food."  
  
"I have the food!"  
  
"But he decides when we get it."  
  
"All right, you win, we'll just sit and listen to Jerim's tales of treachery."  
  
"Yea, I win!"  
  
"So can we leave now? That village isn't getting any closer you know."  
  
"Well, on to new adventures in other lands."  
  
"We could always go to Lanawar."  
  
"Melic, last time we were there, you were overwhelmed by squirrels."  
  
"Oh, right, bad memories there."  
  
"Yeah, it was rather humiliating."  
  
"Is this something I should now about?"  
  
"No Vena, what happened there stays there."  
  
"Hey Melic, remember that gambling place in Argive?"  
  
"Shut up, I don't need to be reminded."  
  
"And then there was that time in Bennalia when you went to get firewood, not a tree for miles."  
  
"Will you guys knock it off?"  
  
"But it's so much fun."  
  
"Well, you're bringing up bad memories, what if I did that to you? Like that one time in Jamurra when you were running from giant spiders?"  
  
"Um, that was you."  
  
"Okay, what about in Urborg with the swarm of vampire bats that you thought were just trying to be friendly?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be you again."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to stop trying, too many bad mistakes . . ."  
  
"Hey, why don't we write a book about it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, yeah, I've known Melic long enough to write a few chapters."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
We could get started as soon as we get back to Argive."  
  
"What if I decided to publish a book on it first, then what would you guys have on me?"  
  
"You making fun of yourself."  
  
"You know, I don't get you guys sometimes."  
  
"And you've known us how long?"  
  
"Oh, about twenty years at least."  
  
"And it hasn't stuck?"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"You don't learn quickly, do you?"  
  
"Okay, let's get moving so we can reach that village sometime this year, then we can decide on what to do from there."  
  
"Like writing a book?"  
  
"Or eating lunch?"  
  
"Yes, Yes, soon enough we can go back to doing whatever we want."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T.D.: Okay, so now I'm all that closer to getting my story typed up, if anyone has any ideas, go ahead and put them in your review or e-mail me or whatever.  
  
Pegasus: And send four dozen crates of red wine to my castle.  
  
T.D.: Umm . . .  
  
Pegasus: And make sure no one tries to take my Egyptian god cards.  
  
T.D.: Umm, don't you remember giving those to Isis to hide for you?  
  
Pegasus: Who did the what now?  
  
T.D.: I'm going to ignore you now, and hopefully I'll get some reviews soon . . . 


	6. It may have taken a long time, but for t...

T.D.: Well, wouldn't you know it, I'm not dead after all.  
  
Pegasus: Could have fooled us . . .  
  
T.D.: Well sorry for having to deal with school.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, that reminds me, I want my blank soul card back.  
  
T.D.: Like that'll happen.  
  
ICE: Is that some kind of psynergy?  
  
T.D.: What are you doing here?  
  
ICE: I got lost in the racer fic and found my way here. Can you help me find my way back?  
  
T.D.: Um . . . slight problem there, that stories done.  
  
Jerim: Unlike this one.  
  
T.D.: I've said it once all ready; I've been too busy to type.  
  
Pegasus: And that's why you should give me back the soul card.  
  
T.D.: Sure, but it's kinda used*holds up Urbi soul card*  
  
Max: And what ever happened to my story?  
  
T.D.: It's . . . in progress . . .  
  
Max: Meaning it won't get worked on for a while.  
  
Dimiton: And how bout me?  
  
T.D.: I'm not so worried about yours because I haven't even started typing it yet. And besides, you're not the main character in that story.  
  
Kayjec: That's because I am.  
  
T.D.: Okay, getting to crowded in here, everyone leave me alone so I can continue with the story! *Audience leaves* Wrong people! Come back!  
  
Pegasus: I guess you won't be needing me, so I'll just be on my way.  
  
T.D.: Wrong.  
  
Pegasus: Well, then at least start the next chapter.  
  
T.D.: I will when I want to, so let's begin the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trip down the mountain had been a lot faster than the one going up, mostly from Melic and his own little trip from his clumsiness. As the group came down the mountain, the air grew warmer, warmer than it should at this point in the year. As the travelers came through the last vestiges of the forest, the city rose before them, in flames.  
  
"This can't be right, what could be causing this?"  
  
"Umm, Jerim, I don't think I should have left Timmy here in such an enclosed area . . ."  
  
"Vena, why didn't you think of that before?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know how old he was . . ."  
  
"Well, we better get ready to do some explaining."  
  
As expected, there seemed to be only one area burned worse than the rest of the city, Spicau's shop. As they approached, the cities fire team was just leaving and the captain was still staying behind, giving Spicau a rather lengthy talking too.  
  
"Thank you again for coming by to take care of this fire sir."  
  
"Yes, well, it seems like arson, but it's not. It's almost like there were a dragon near by."  
  
"Don't be crazy. You know the city has laws to keep beasts like that out."  
  
"Well, I'll just leave then so you can assess the damage."  
  
"Yes, thanks again for being so fast to respond."  
  
As the captain walked off, Spicau turned to his burned wreck of a store, mentally adding up the losses and shaking his head. When the captain had left earshot of the scene, Vena walked up behind Spicau.  
  
"Hey there-"  
  
"TAKE THAT STUPID DRAGON OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"Well actually, that's why I came here."  
  
"Good, Now maybe I can get back to business like normal."  
  
"Oh, wait. Jerim, how are we going to get him past the guards at the gate?"  
  
"Umm . . ." Since the city had put in place laws against 'dangerous' pets, getting Timmy out would be difficult. "Hey Melic, you still know some of those morph spells?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need? I've got frog, beaver, caribou, beetle, cat, ant, dragon-"  
  
"How bout a simple cat spell then?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Wait, you can't go in there, I'm the only one he knows. He won't know you because you guys haven't been here for a month."  
  
"Good point. All right, lead the way."  
  
"And another warning, he's grown rather big."  
  
"How big is 'big'?"  
  
As they approached the once dark backroom, a hulking figure came into view. Timmy had by far grown a lot and was now nearly seven feet tall.  
  
"Food time all ready Spicau?"  
  
"No, an old friend to take you home."  
  
"But you are the only one I know . . ."  
  
As the group walked into the room, Timmy backed into a crouch, but stopped suddenly at a flash of memories tied to this small group. As he tried to grip onto those fleeting few memories, one of the group slowly approached. As she stepped forward, she laid a hand on his muzzle. The smell came to him and he realized at once who this former caretaker was.  
  
"Vena?" The name came slowly, but as he noticed more details, he could see it was her. "So you are the one who cared for me so long ago? The one who freed me of that spell? I'll gladly come with your group, but what of the guards?"  
  
"That's where Melic comes in."  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, oh yeah, the spell . . . What spell was it again?"  
  
"The transformation spell."  
  
"Transformation? The art of taking another form?"  
  
"Yes Timmy, a small cat is far less suspicious than a seven foot tall dragon."  
  
"So where will we go once I'm free?"  
  
"We're going to go to . . .wait, where are we going?"  
  
The group was silent for a short while until Melic broke the silence. "What if we take him to Jamurra?"  
  
The others had no idea what to say as they stared shocked at Melic. Not only had he come up with an idea, it was a good one too. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, for once you did something right. Now, we need to do a bit before we're ready to get Timmy out of here. Melic, you're with me. We need to do a bit upstairs."  
  
"I'll come too, I need to start cleaning up anyway."  
  
As Jerim, Melic, and Spicau left the room, Vena turned back to Timmy. "You sure have grown, I'm surprised Spicau hasn't tried do find some way of getting you out all ready. He could probably get you out in some side show, you know, something like 'Timmy the Not So Tiny'."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't call me Timmy."  
  
"Is there a problem with that name?"  
  
"Well, yes, you could say that."  
  
"Well, I guess you can choose to have a name of your choice."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You had the right to name me, but 'Timmy' is not a very draconic name."  
  
"Well, what should I name you then?"  
  
"Umm, well really, that's not up to me."  
  
"Well, I'll figure out something sooner or later."  
  
The other three came in then from the front of the store and Melic was reading off a list to Spicau.  
  
"Melic, when did you write that list?"  
  
"Umm, probably earlier when we were in the shop."  
  
"So why didn't you have us get the stuff while we were there?"  
  
"Well, I hadn't really thought of that . . ."  
  
"Well, let's go back up so we can get those supplies."  
  
As the three walked back up to the shop, Vena turned again.  
  
"So how did you end up by yourself up in the mountains?"  
  
"Well, when your friend Jerim was taming that my m- that dragon, I was there too and tried to follow him, but ended up lost and looking up at a basilisk. After that, well, you found little old me and, well, you know the rest."  
  
"And to think tha-"  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the shop and curses and yelling were heard from the front.  
  
"Melic, I told you to set that down carefully!!"  
  
"But it was slimy and hard to hold onto . . ."  
  
"Melic, just stay out of the way. When we need you, we'll call you."  
  
"Well sorry for doing what you said," Melic muttered to himself as he went back to the backroom.  
  
"Hey there Melic. Care to join us?"  
  
This came as a surprise to both Vena and Melic because neither of them had ever known a dragon to be social. After talking for a while, Jerim walked in and announced everything was in place.  
  
"Well, it's show time."  
  
"Good luck. Here's you staff."  
  
With a flash of green light, the dragon had disappeared and in its place sat a grey tabby. As Vena approached it, it jumped up into her arms and purred its approval.  
  
"Shall we be off then?"  
  
"What about changing him back?"  
  
"Don't worry, the effect is only temporary, two hours ought to be it."  
  
Spicau, who had been upstairs taking inventory, walked in then. "Done all ready? Oh well, the horses are outside and ready."  
  
"Good let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.D.: Well, it may have taken a while, but there you have it.  
  
Pegasus: Well, now your only problem is that you have to update more after this too.  
  
T.D.: I know . . .  
  
ICE: So what was the whole point in this?  
  
T.D.: Oh, so now mister 'no puzzle is too hard' can't understand a simple story line?  
  
ICE: I'm not the only one. Audience poll says not too many people understand it either.  
  
T.D.: Well, what do I care?  
  
ICE: I don't know and don't care either, so I'm outta here.  
  
T.D.: Well, I may as well get the readers involved a little. Review and tell me what you think Vena should name the dragon. 


	7. I'm alive! And here we go again with an ...

T.D.: Mwahahah! I live again!! Okay, so maybe only in part, but still, it's better than I was.  
  
Pegasus: Lord help us all . . .  
  
T.D.: It hasn't been that long, has it? Looks at calendar Why didn't anyone wake me up? You know, maybe somewhere around five or six months ago?  
  
Pegasus: Sorry, we couldn't get a hold of anyone sooner, rather hard to find someone to revive someone dead.  
  
T.D.: Okay, so I've been gone, I'm here now, and looks in mirror Jeez, I need to shave off this beard!  
  
J.G.: It is really not you, it needs to go.  
  
Cheetoh: Yeah, and it would help if you called us every once in a while.  
  
T.D.: Me and what consciousness?  
  
J.G.: It's always excuses with you, isn't it?  
  
Pegasus: The good news is though is that he can write in his sleep.  
  
T.D.: Yeah, weird, but it gets the job done.  
  
Pegasus: Well, considering that you tripled the amount on this story while you were out has got to be worth something.  
  
Cheetoh: And if we wait any longer, we may never get to see all the new stuff.  
  
T.D.: Right. Well, here's the next chapter. It may be odd, but it works.

The thunder of hooves drowned out all worries of anyone following the little trio, along with any other noises, including any attempts at talking. As the rode on, Jerim waved to the others and began to slow his horse. The others followed and they came to a stop near an open field of dirt clear of large rocks.  
  
"Lunch already?"  
  
"Yes Vena, lunch."  
  
Behind them, 'Timmy' landed and approached the group.  
  
"It's time for your lunch already?"  
  
"Yup. Want anything Timmy?"  
  
"Um, about that name. It doesn't really work for me."  
  
"What do you want instead?"  
  
"Maybe Miah?"  
  
"It's an . . . Interesting name, but sure."  
  
"So why am I being called Miah now?"  
  
"Melic, your name is still Melic. Miah is Timmy's new name."  
  
"It is? Oh yeah . . ."  
  
"So where's lunch?"  
  
"Lunch already?"  
  
"Yes, that's what Jerim said. Where did he go anyway?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Sorry, can't keep track of too many people."  
  
"Shall we go inside now?"  
  
"Inside? Inside where?"  
  
"Melic, if you will."  
  
The rocks vanished and were replaced with a coliseum filled with multitudes of cheering fans. The dark walls gleamed in the darkness as if lit be hidden lights.  
  
"We have to eat down here? No way. Sorry, food and gore don't mix."  
  
"Chill Vena. We still have a ways to go. We just had to come in here because this place if protected and it was the only way in."  
  
"Well, I guess that works, just as long as I get lunch."  
  
They walked toward a dark hallway at the edge of the seating and continued into the cool, damp air of the corridor. The hallway lead them down a musky path that lead them past many doors. Most of the doors had nameplates, but most seemed unused. Jerim stopped at one such door and rapped lightly on the door. From behind the door came an aura of chilling cold that combined with the hallways stiff air to raise goose bumps on Vena's skin. Jerim opened the door slowed and stepped cautiously in. As the passed under the doorway, Vena spotted the nameplate.  
  
"Stalray?" Vena asked after recovering from the cold.  
  
Jerim replied from in the shadows of the room, "He is a powerful pit mage in the arena who specializes in black magics."  
  
"So he's a necromancer?"  
  
"Never!" Vena sidestepped a thrown bottle that had appeared suddenly from the dark depths of the room. "Why must people assume users of black magic must be necromancers?"  
  
A dark figure, clad in a billowing black cloak emerged from the shadowy depths of the room. His arms hung limply at his sides, hidden entirely save fore his fingertips. A cloud of black mist issued continually from the cloak and in the spaces between gases, several black pendants could be seen hanging around his neck.  
  
"What halfwit is it that brings this insolence here to disturb my quiet?"  
  
"Aww, don't be too hard on her, she doesn't really know much about magic."  
  
"That would explain the lack of an aura. But the question still stands of why you waste my time when it is so valuable in these confines."  
  
"It is valuable and the reason I come to you is for the stone."  
  
"You're early, I wasn't expecting you for a while yet. Did you find that village alright?"  
  
"What village?"  
  
"The Kelden one."  
  
"No, not entirely at least."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Do you remember me telling you about the phyrixians?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I told at least a million times."  
  
"Still don't remember."  
  
"The horrid black beasts from another world?"  
  
"I thought you were talking about the phyrixians?"  
  
"Never mind . . ."  
  
"Well, the stone's not ready yet."  
  
"Well, we haven't got much else to do around here. You in any matches any time soon?"  
  
"Nope. I've still got to wait another three weeks. I told the council that his arm might grow back eventually."  
  
"And that's why you don't use decay spells on living things."  
  
"Well, someday I'll find a place where matches will be to the death."  
  
"Like that'll happen. That's not what people really go for these days."  
  
"I can try at least. Maybe if I go somewhere else, I'll find someplace that will let anyone fight any way they want."  
  
"Just watch out who you fight."  
  
"Like it really matters."  
  
"Well, it would be quite an unbalanced fight going against a 'walker."  
  
"What are the chances of that happening? I thought they didn't like slaughtering people?"  
  
"Um . . ." This struck Jerim as rather odd considering the only one he himself knew, Urza, wasn't too abject to killing. "Do you actually know any planeswalkers?"  
  
"Yeah, he said his name was Keyas."  
  
"When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"About five years ago. Right before the mysterious slaughter of several villages."  
  
"Hey, I know that name!" Vena had until that point been wandering the room. "He was caught three years ago and then he disappeared." Vena continued to look at a bladed helm that lay on a shelf.  
  
"I wouldn't wear that if I were you."  
  
"First, you are not me. Second, why not?"  
  
"It's a dementia cap I use on enemies to drive them mad by filling their sight with visions of horrors."  
  
Footsteps could be heard running down the cold, slick rock hallway outside. A figure in a dark cloak appeared at the doorway, flanked by several other darkly cloaked figures.  
  
"Hey Stalray, some guys are here to see you."  
  
"Oh really? And who would that be?"  
  
"Didn't say really, just kinda made screeching noises, and then they laughed, which was the weirdest sound. I think they're foreigners."  
  
Jerim became rigid at the description of the visitors, "Did they happen to have metal infused with body? And dark pitless eyes?"  
  
"Why yes sir, where you expecting them? Shall I let them in?"  
  
"No! Do not let them down here! Kill them now before they try to get into the arena!"  
  
"But sir, they left a note too." The cloaked figure handed Stalray a crisp white paper written in flowery writing, sweetly scented, and dangling a severed finger on a string at the bottom.  
  
Melic stepped forward and snatched the paper from Stalray's hand. "It looks like a contract of some sort that they wanted signed in blood, which would explain the finger and the note at the bottom 'Please sign in blood, and for your convenience, use mine.'"  
  
"What's with the blood if it's not yours?"  
  
"Maybe it's just a good color? Oh well, let's see what they want." Stalray snatched back the paper and looked in confusion at the bottom portion.

**PART SIX: RECIPIE FOR DISASTER**  
  
1 C sugar  
  
2 diced onions  
  
1 stock chicken  
  
3 two-day old corpses  
  
14 lbs salt  
  
1 tsp vanilla

"Well, if you ask me, these guys do not know how to cook."  
  
"Vena, how do you even know it's a list of ingredients?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact it calls it a recipe?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, that's just a little creepy."  
  
As the group read and reread the note, Stalray picked up the finger and turned the clawed extremity in his hand. As he turned it over, he noticed a blemished onyx ring was still attached to the finger. The jewel glowed softly with a hidden dark fire as the world around Stalray fell away, replaced by a swirling darkness. A voice came to him, carried across the emptiness:  
  
"Do not trust the fire wielder  
  
For it shall rain on your head  
  
And the one of far-off light  
  
Will become a flow of red  
  
Beware the false dark  
  
For truth lies in his head  
  
So fend for yourself  
  
And speak with Ned"  
  
"Ned?" Stalray asked himself as the world returned to normal.  
  
"You say something Stalray?"  
  
"What? No, just pondering aloud."  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving so you can return to your work."  
  
"Right, I'll get it done," and they'll really be in for a surprise.

T.D.: Well, finally, chapter seven is done, after fighting to get it done, even through the power going out six times . . .  
  
Pegasus: You should know by now not to roast buzzards on the cities main grid.  
  
T.D.: But it's just not the same out of the oven.  
  
J.G.: Just make sure there's more after this.  
  
T.D.: There is. And if you hadn't noticed, I did name the dragon. Plus, I tired my hand at some pretty poor rhyming there at the end.  
  
Pegasus: I still want my blank soul card back.  
  
T.D.: And I told you it has Urbi in it right now.  
  
Pegasus: Not anymore! Grabs card and runs  
  
T.D.: Well, I have no idea how much longer the story is going to be, but it won't be done anytime this year, I can tell you that. And now, meet the latest member of the confines of my mind, Hatsuharu!  
  
Haru: Umm, hi.  
  
T.D.: For anyone who hasn't seen Fruits Basket, Haru is the best character on there. He's the cow from the zodiac, and he has a wicked split personality.  
  
Haru: Just don't let me near Yuki; I might start hitting on him again.  
  
T.D.: But that's another story. Good night folks!


End file.
